battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SKS
For the rifle in Battlefield Vietnam, see Type 56 The SKS (Russian: Самозарядный карабин системы Симонова, Samozaryadnyj Karabin sistemy Simonova; English: Self-loading Carbine of (the) Simonov system) is a Soviet (Now Russia) made semi-automatic rifle designed by Sergei Gavrilovich Simonov in 1944. Though the Soviets quickly phased out the SKS in favor of the AK-47 assault rifle by Mikhail Kalashnikov, many were sold to communist nations such as China, North Vietnam and North Korea. Battlefield Play4Free The SKS is Semi-automatic primary weapon for the Recon class. It shares similar traits and patterns with the M14 EBR behaving like an intermediate between an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. P4F SKS Promo.png|The SKS promotional artwork.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW WEAPON - SKS - August 08, 2012 screen044.jpg|The SKS as it appears in-game screen045.jpg|The standard scope view of the SKS screen046.jpg|Reloading the SKS Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the SKS is a rifle, issued to the Recon kit, featuring Tapco Fusion synthetic furniture and a detachable Tapco magazine. It fulfills the role of a medium-range DMR. It takes 3–4 shots to the body to kill an enemy, or 1–2 shots to the head. It has an ammo capacity of 20+1 rounds. With the Physical Warfare Pack, the player gets immediate access to it as well as the Flash suppressor which is exclusive to the pack. Otherwise, it is unlocked at 71,000 Recon score. Because of the impressive rate of fire, moderate recoil and high-magazine capacity, it is far more effective in close quarters than most other sniper rifles. Attaching a medium-range scope or sight (or using none at all) will allow for easier targeting at the medium and close ranges as well as removing the scope glint that can draw unwanted attention. Like the other semi-auto sniper rifles, the 4× scope (PSO-1) is unlocked before the 12× Ballistic Scope. Battlefield Premium members have access to the Woodland Stripe camo for the SKS or the Desert Stripe camo if they have completed the SKS Specialist assignment. As of the September 4th, 2012 patch, the Heavy Barrel can be unlocked for the SKS by accumulating 300 kills. Gallery BF3 - SKS.png|SKS in Multiplayer SKS Scope.gif Brief 3rd Person SKS.gif SKS View 3.gif SKS Scope 2.gif BF3 SKS.jpg|The SKS BF3 SKS Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SKS Battlefield 4 The SKS returns in Battlefield 4 as evidenced through a video showing off the game's loadout screen.Battlefield 4 - Every Class, Every Weapon, Every Unlock - GameSpot - retrieved August 24, 2013 Trivia *In Battlelog's description, it says the SKS has a thirty round magazine, but in-game it has only twenty rounds. *It's the only Sniper Rifle capable of equipping the Flash Suppressor or Heavy Barrel. *This weapon shares its reload animation with the M39 EMR, SVD, and AS Val. *The SKS Mastery Dog Tag shows an SKS version resembling the Type 56. External links *SKS on Wikipedia de:SKS ru:СКС References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4